Gemini Wine
by MiniBerry
Summary: Taiora! The children have been separated for ten long years. Now, Taichi will face his past in a fairy tale setting that had to be reuploaded three times....stupid Rated for osbeck content. More info in author's notes. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. How many of you didn't see that one coming? I do own Keiko, but considering that she shows up in one measly, unimportant paragraph, I have trouble believing that anyone actually cares. No, we're not at the story yet, it's time for...**  
  
Attack of the Author's Notes:** YEAH! I'm back! I actually wrote this a while ago, but didn't get around to editing it until now. Finals, term papers, and a frantic love life (think: Hard Day's Night) don't leave much time to write, ne? Anyway, I think this may be my best work so far (gasp.) I actually was interested while rereading it...haven't been able to say that for any of my other pieces! Hmm...how many of you were wondering what osbeck content is? Well, there's lemon and lime...No, don't worry, this isn't a lemon or a lime. They call naughty stuff but as far as I can tell (correct me if I'm wrong, I very well may be) they only use lemons and limes. This seems very unfair to the poor osbeck, which is a lesser-known citrus fruit. So, I've decided that osbeck content will be implied lemon or lime, that may or may not have taken place...yeah. This is the part where you all look at me funny and just let it go. Just one more thing before you finally continue on to the story-I'm not wonderful with honorifics. I tried my best. There, I'm done. Here you go!  


**  
Gemini Wine**  


  


**By Miniberry-Jan. 13, 2003**  


  
A young man in his late twenties reclined on a bus stop bench, staring from under his unruly mop of sopping wet hair at the rain pouring down relentlessly outside. He pitied anyone who was out walking in this weather, forgetting that that had been him only moments earlier. Scanning the sidewalk in front of him, he noticed a figure hurrying towards the bus stop. She was wearing a very fashionable tan raincoat and carried an expensive-looking, dark umbrella. Her boots were tall and inky black, and the entire ensemble was soaked with the rain. _She has impeccable taste,_ observed the young man. _Reminds me of someone I used to know... gee, I sure miss Mimi-chan...I miss all of them.  
  
_The young lady finally made it to the bus stop. She snapped her umbrella shut with a sigh, muttering irritably at it, and then turned her attention to him. Excuse me, sir, is this seat taken?  
  
A pointless statement, empty formalities, that was all. He nodded and moved slightly so she could sit. Are you cold? he asked, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
Well, it's raining. It's more of a wet chill, really. She paused, and allowed herself a light laugh. I suppose that didn't make any sense, I'm like that sometimes. Everyone I work with says so.  
  
Where do you work? he asked, jumping at the opportunity to make conversation.  
  
I actually run my own company...I'm a fashion designer. And you?  
  
Diplomat, although you wouldn't know it to look at me today. He gestured to his clothes, which were informal and even a little bit frumpy. Vacation day, you know?  
  
With this weather? Not much of a vacation, I'd imagine, she said, and they shared a laugh. After a slight pause, both staring at the downpour, she spoke to him again. What do you normally wear, you diplomats? I mean...I assume you'd wear a suit, but...well...I'm sorry. It's my nature, I like to scout the trends of the modern-day workers.  
  
Oh, not at all, he said quickly. Well, yeah, just a normal suit. Whatever the bigshots in charge give me, you know? I don't pay attention to all of the details.  
  
She laughed softly. It was a pretty sound, the diplomat thought. Oh, I wouldn't expect you to. I feel a little silly, now. Always letting my work follow me around, I've been like that forever.  
  
He smiled reassuringly at her. It's all right. I'm like that sometimes, too. Do you ever design suits? The ones we get can be kind of boring.  
  
When the mood strikes, she said lightly, never looking directly at him. Oh! Here's my bus, punctual as always. If you want to check out my suits, I'll give you my card. She rose and shouldered her perfectly contoured black purse, preparing to dash through the rain to the bus.  
  
I'd like that, thanks! he said, involuntarily standing with her, although the bus wasn't his. She rummaged through the bag, finally retrieving her card and handing it to him. He pocketed it to shield it from the rain. I'm sorry, I don't have any on me. I'd give you mine, otherwise.  
  
She walked out from the shelter of the bus stop, so she would be ready to board the bus as soon as it opened its doors. That's fine. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime, won't we? I just have a feeling...goodbye! As the bus opened its door with a mechanical hiss, she turned and gave him a warm smile, revealing her eyes for the first time. They were an inviting crimson, and vaguely familiar to him...Before he got a chance to say anything, to ask her if she remembered him from anywhere, the door closed and the bus drove away. Removing the card inquisitively from his pocket, he glanced at the name on it. He did not expect what he saw. Taichi's heart skipped a beat as he read this:  
  


Egao-Fashion Design  
Takenouchi Sora, CEO  
  
***  


Wrenching open the door to his apartment, Yagami Taichi dashed to the mantle without even removing his dripping coat. From his hair, little rivulets of water trickled down his face and neck, but he didn't notice. He frantically searched through the framed photographs, numbering in the low twenties, for the one that had been in his mind's eye ever since that bus stop. Memories clattered to the floor as the young man continued his frenzied search.   
  
Finally, he grabbed a picture that had lived near the wall, and blew the dust off of it. There was no mistaking this...the girl in the picture and the woman from the bus stop looked remarkably similar. It... it _is _Sora! he exclaimed. He and Sora were standing in their soccer uniforms. They each held a soccer ball in one hand and were making victory signs at the camera with the other. The looks on the faces of the two young soccer stars could only be described as ecstatic. Turning the picture over, he looked at the inscription on the back. According to his untidy, fifth-grade scrawl, the picture had been taken after a soccer championship; which one of the numerous titles the unstoppable duo earned, it did not say. He checked next for a picture he had neglected for a long while, a picture that had meant so much to him until it became too painful to see.  
  
This picture, being considerably bigger, was easier to find. Nostalgic tears filled his eyes as he looked over the twenty-four smiling faces. There he was, a real stud at fifteen (or so he thought.) Next to him stood his best guy friend, a blond, blue-eyed heartthrob named Ishida Yamato. And beside Yamato stood the reason that Taichi had become so detached from this seemingly flawless group of children and digimon.   
  
With Yamato's arm around her, Sora looked very happy. Her expressive eyes glittered, and the camera's flash amplified the glow of her shining auburn hair tenfold. He couldn't blame her for being attracted to the handsome rock star, but couldn't help wishing that it had been himself that Sora had loved. The chosen children had grown apart over the years, partly because of Taichi's self-imposed isolation, but he was sure that Sora and Yamato had gotten married and lived happily ever after. Now, there was a glimmer of hope that this was not so. Knowing Yamato, his band would be extremely successful and he would become too rich to need Sora to work. Since she now had a career, and a seemingly good one at that, there was a slim chance that she and Yamato hadn't worked out.   
  
Taichi sighed and sank into an overstuffed armchair. At times like this, he wished that Agumon didn't tend to spend Sundays in the Digiworld. He could have really used some of the little dino's help right now. At the same time, he knew that there was still someone he could depend on. Reaching over to the telephone, he dialed his sister, Motomiya Hikari. One could always depend on her for some sage advice at the right times. The young man heard the phone ring, and then somebody picked up. It was a female voice on the other end of the line.  
  
Moshi moshi?  
  
Taichi exclaimed, by way of greeting. You won't believe...  
  
Wait a second, Hikari stopped him in his tracks. He heard her yelling something about boiling soup to her husband, and then she came back on the phone. What's going on, oniichan? Something sounds important.  
  
Taichi suddenly wasn't quite sure of what he was going to say. How's mini-me doing?  
  
You know, Daisuke doesn't really like it when you call him that, Hikari said reproachfully, referring to her husband. He was often jokingly called Taichi's double; mini-me, when Taichi was talking.  
  
Sorry, sorry, the often obnoxious brother said. Anyway, you'll never guess who I ran into at the bus stop today! Before Hikari could try to guess, he interrupted her.   
  
Hikari gasped. Sora's back in town?  
  
Well, it was a little ways out of the city, but yeah! But I didn't know it was her until she gave me her business card and boarded her bus...what should I do, imouto-chan?  
  
Call her! Hikari interjected, without hesitation. Set up a date, see her again!  
  
Wait. A date? Taichi asked apprehensively. What if she's married or something? What if she doesn't like me anymore? Maybe she's mad at me? Maybe...  
  
Or maybe she's dying to see you again, also, Hikari interrupted her brother. It's obvious, you missed her. I'll bet she missed you too! Just give it a try. It's better than just sitting around and wishing you had.  
  
The diplomat paused to take this in. I don't know, Hikari...I guess I could...  
  
Yes, and you should. So go ahead! What are you wasting time talking to me for? Go! Go! Hikari pressured. I've got to go think up a project for next Wednesday, these kindergartners are always on the move! Yes, Daisuke, I'm coming! That last part was called into the kitchen. Look, oniichan, I've got to go, or Daisuke will find some way to burn the soup. You'd think, with him owning a successful udon shop and all, that he'd be able to simply watch a pot of miso soup without disaster. Anyway, good luck! With that, she hung up on her brother and chuckled to herself. That Taichi, I knew he'd find some way to get her back.  
  
What was that, Hikari?  
  
Nothing, dear, just...nothing.  
  


***  


Taichi hung up the phone to disconnect himself from Hikari, and then picked it up again. Instead of dialing the number on the business card, he stared at the receiver. He knew that Hikari was right, that he truly did want to see Sora again, but he couldn't bring himself to call her. After all, there had to be some reason that she hadn't contacted him for the last...how many years was it? Nearly ten, he supposed. All of a sudden, he heard the phone ringing in his hand. Without realizing it, Taichi had dialed the number on the card. Gasping, he juggled the phone, and then held it to his ear. There was the sound of a click on the other end, and a female voice said Hello, you've reached the office of Takenouchi Sora, CEO of Egao Fashion Design.  
  
Taichi ventured.  
  
No, Takenouchi-san's not in right now. I'm her secretary. May I take a message?  
  
I...don't think I can leave a message. Do you know how I can reach her? It's kind of an emergency.  
  
No, I'm sorry, said the secretary. Try back tomorrow, how important can it be?  
  
Extremely important! Please, I have to talk to her now!  
  
I suppose you could try her home, the voice said, sounding somewhat skeptical. She left early today. I'm not supposed to give out her home phone number, I know I'm going to regret it. But I want to get back to my family, and you don't sound like you're going to leave me alone. So here it is.  
  
Taichi copied down the string of numbers he was given, then thanked the secretary and hung up. I just know I'm making a mistake...I'm sure that was an omen to show me that this was never meant to be. But then, I never was one to know when to give up. The phone rang a few times on Sora's end, then someone picked up.  
  
Hello, Takenouchi Sora here.  
  
  
  
Who is this, please? she inquired.  
  
Sora...it's me.  
  
There was a frustrated sigh on the other end. Who is   
  
Taichi took a deep breath. Me as in Yagami Taichi. There was a tense moment of silence. Taichi debated whether or not to hang up before Sora sent her bodyguards after him, but then she spoke.  
  
What took you so long? I've been waiting for you to call all day!  
  
I'm so sorry, I knew you wouldn't want to...wait, what?  
  
Ever since I realized that it was you at the bus stop, I've been hoping you'd call me! How have you been these past ten years?  
  
So it _had_ been ten. Sora...I can't believe it s really you! I mean...I haven't talked to you in years, how are you holding up?  
  
Sora laughed. I've been doing pretty well for myself, and you seem pretty well off too.  
  
There's so much I want to tell you! It's been so long. You know...  
  
Sora interrupted him. Taichi-kun, believe me, I want to talk to you as well. But I have to go. I have a business meeting I have to be at, so I can't stay and speak. Goodbye...  
  
he yelled into the phone. Upon hearing Sora's startled squeak, he covered the mouthpiece briefly, on a reflex. Sorry. Do you think...do you maybe...what I mean to say is...Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?  
  
There was another pause from Sora. Then, I'd love to. When is good for you?  
  
Would you be able to make it Saturday night, at the Sakurayama Palace?  
  
Let me check my schedule...yes, I'm free. I'll put you in, but now I really have to run. See you then?  
  
I'll pick you up at seven! Taichi said ecstatically. Immediately after hanging up the phone, he cheered and punched the air. Wait til Hikari and Agumon heard about this!  
  


***  


  
Saturday evening at 6:45, a stylish, elegant, and severely disgruntled Taichi was escorted to his car by his sister and brother-in-law. After hearing about his upcoming with Sora, Hikari had gone absolutely ballistic, and insisted on being allowed to dress up and primp her brother prior to the event. He had agreed under strong protest, and Hikari had dragged Daisuke along to sedate Taichi, should the need arise. And it had, plenty of times. Hikari was glad she had brought her obliging spouse, although the same could not be said for Daisuke.  
  
Now remember, you're a refined, urbane gentleman, not like the mess I found this morning. The Sakurayama Palace is a very formal restaurant, and you're _going_ to fit in there, and not be an embarrassment to the family. Understood?  
  
But Hikari, Sora was my best friend because I was unrefined, un-urbane, and un-gentlemanly! Why should I change now?  
  
Let me answer that, said Daisuke, with a warm smile to his wife. Sora-san has changed these past ten years. I mean, would you have ever expected her to become a fashion designer? That's such a Mimi-like profession!  
  
Taichi answered with a grumble of disagreement, although he had to admit, Daisuke's statement made some sense. The junior goggle boy had changed as well, transforming himself from a creepy sister stalker to a kind young man. As Taichi ducked under the roof and sat down in his car, he smiled, adjusted his suit jacket, and waved at the loving couple. See ya later! And Hikari?  
  
  
  
Hikari smiled and muttered something sweet under her breath, as Taichi sped away into the darkening Odaiba night.  
  


***  
  


Sora stood outside of her apartment building, shivering slightly in the late spring breeze. She had been looking at houses for awhile, but had soon given that up, realizing that there was no point to buying a house without anyone to share it with. Plus, she would miss her friends from the apartment building.   
  
After telling her friend Keiko about her upcoming meeting with Taichi, the easily excitable girl had insisted on at least doing her hair, which had then been upgraded to dress, makeup, shoes... everything. Keiko was a lot like Mimi in some ways... okay, a lot of ways. It was probably why she was Sora's best friend these days. Sora hated makeup, but was persuaded to wear just a little bit, to accentuate her natural features. Before Sora had made it out of the oppressive building, Keiko had been jumping up and down in anticipation.  
  
Where is he? Where is he? It's almost seven o'clock!  
  
Keiko-chan, it's ten till. He's not supposed to be here for another ten minutes! I'm not even outside yet.  
  
Do you think I _care_? I want to know what he looks like! Is he cute? Is he sweet? I want to _know_!  
  
Sora sighed. Keiko-chan, you're very cute. But you're also way too hyperactive. It's not a big deal! He's my old best friend, this is totally platonic to the both of us.  
  
You said it was a date when you first told me, Keiko pointed out accusingly. Sora was about to retaliate, when all of a sudden, Keiko burst out, Oh! It's time for you to go wait! Go! Have fun! Remember, I'm cheering for you!   
  
Now, Sora squinted into the headlights of the oncoming car, trying to see through the windshield in case the person inside was Taichi. As soon as the glare faded, she realized that it really was the young man she had seen at the bus stop. Only now, he looked different. Well-groomed, not so unkempt as he had been on that rainy day. And she liked it.   
  
At the bus stop last Sunday, Taichi hadn't had a chance to look too carefully at his once-best friend. Now, under the dim light from the apartment entryway, he saw her for the first time in years. Her figure had filled out nicely, and her dress enhanced her shapely body. It was light blue and knee-length, with spaghetti straps crossing in the back and a slightly angled skirt. She had a gauzy silver shawl and small purse that matched perfectly, along with strapped silver heels. Her hair was thrown up in an elegant yet messy bun that had taken much less effort than it appeared, and was dusted with Keiko's favorite accessory-glitter. Sora definitely looked different than she had when she and Taichi had parted ways for university, but he couldn't say she looked at all worse. His thoughts were interrupted by Sora's approach.  
  
Long time no see, ne?  
  
I'll say. Who's that staring at you out of the window?  
  
Sora paused and turned to look. Oh, that's just Keiko. She's my good friend, and I think she likes you. She grinned as Keiko gave a thumbs up and disappeared again into the bowels of the building. And I suppose you know me?  
  
Taichi looked her up and down, and realized that this would be a lot harder than he expected. I don't know if I do know you. You're so...so...  
  
Different? I know. I've changed a lot, surely you expected that?  
Taichi sighed. Yeah, I suppose. I have too, but I don't think I have nearly as much.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Neither knew what they could say to break the tension that had grown between them. Sora looked away, not willing to meet Taichi's gaze.  
  
Taichi knew he needed to say something to ensure that the night wouldn't be a total waste. Well, since we're obviously not the same people as we were before, I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Yagami Taichi, diplomat to the Digital World. And you are...  
  
Takenouchi Sora, CEO of Egao Fashion Desigh. Sora smiled; this was the old Taichi. Always saying the strangest things, but they somehow ended up working out in the end.  
  
Enchanted to meet you, Sora-san. May I call you that? On her nod, he continued. Would you like to accompany me to dinner?  
  
I would like nothing better, Taichi-san. He offered his arm to her, and she took it. They waltzed out to Taichi's car as Keiko watched, teary-eyed, from an upstairs window.  
  
They're just so cute. Made for each other, those two are!  


  
***  


Taichi drew out a chair for Sora, and she gracefully took a seat. He sat down opposite her, and stared at the utensils that sat upon the pristine white tablecloth. He mentally went over each item, remembering what Hikari had told him about their uses. Sora observed him carefully from her spot across the table. He seemed to have retained much of his innocence from long ago, she realized. Only now, she didn't know him at all.  
  
They looked at the menus until the waiter came over to take their order, Taichi choosing a combination platter and Sora preferring a large Greek-style salad. They spoke about trivial little things after that, carefully avoiding the subject of their childhoods until the bread basket was deposited on their table. As Sora picked at the fluffy sourdough slice, a question nagged at the corner of her mind. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask it, as they had been getting along so well, and this could throw the whole evening off. Finally, Sora opted against speaking while eating her bread, and when the conversation started back up, it was small talk again. He still could make her laugh, she speculated. He may have been older, wiser, and even a little more dignified, but he was still Taichi at heart. She was relieved to discover this. But was she still the kind of person who he would like?  
  
Taichi found that he was having a little trouble concentrating on the conversation. Sora was as pretty as he had remembered her, and twice as sweet. But he was extremely nervous, and having a hard time concealing his shaking hands. He knew that however well the conversation was going, there was something large that was keeping them from really connecting like they used to. And he had no desire to discuss it. No desire at all.  
  
The meal arrived about a half hour later. By now, Sora and Taichi were chatting like old friends-well, almost. There was still one thing that was in their way, and Sora wanted to get it out. The moment she chose happened to be one in which Taichi was shoving a pepper in his mouth, making an extraordinary effort to hide this discrepancy from his tablemate. Taichi...why did you leave us?  
  
This caught the diplomat by surprise, causing him to spit out his vegetable.   
  
You barely spoke to us after Malomyotismon, and after university, you completely refused contact with any of the chosen children! After that, everyone kind of lost contact. The only ones I speak to anymore are Yamato and Takeru! She missed Taichi's wince at the mention of Yamato. And they moved to America so that the Teenage Wolves could gain American popularity and money. And I was the lucky one of the group! I thought we'd always stay in touch with everyone, but after you completely isolated yourself...well, nobody really had the heart. I just wanted to know...why?  
  
Taichi slowly lowered his fork. He knew he should have prepared himself for such a question, but hadn't been able to think of an acceptable answer. Well, Sora...first of all, let me say that I didn't mean for my detachment to have such an effect on the group.  
  
So you meant to do it, then?  
  
No! Well...not entirely.  
  
Not entirely?  
  
He could see that she wasn't going to let him off that easily. He looked at her expectant face. She wanted to know, and when she found out, was going to want justice done. He couldn't face this, not now! I need to pee. Excuse me for a second? Without waiting for an answer, Taichi scooted his chair out and ran to the bathroom, leaving a shocked Sora in his wake.  
  


***  


Standing at the sink, Taichi splashed his face with cold water. _What can I say to her? She was always the forgiving one of the group, but I'm not sure she can forgive me for this. Staying close with our fellow travelers had always been a priority of hers, and I totally screwed it up! She's not going to accept any answer I give her...what am I supposed to do?_  
  
There was a flush from one of the stalls, and a man of about thirty walked out and over to the sinks. Having some trouble? he asked.  
  
Taichi looked him over briefly. I'm not sure it's any of your business. The stranger cocked his eyebrow at Taichi. Okay, okay, fine, I am.  
  
he said. Normally, when one is muttering agitatedly to himself, he is in a bit of a rough spot. Maybe I can help.  
  
I don't know...  
  
Try me.  
  
Taichi explained the situation, leaving out some parts that he would have rather kept a secret, and the man looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he responded. Tell her the truth.  
  
That is so cliché! Taichi burst out. I already told you, she won't take the truth!  
  
How do you know? Have you tried?  
  
Yes! I mean no! Maybe...wait...what are you... Taichi spluttered indignantly. What are you trying to say?  
  
I'm just saying, you ought to talk to her, tell her how you really feel. She sounds like the kind of person who would easily understand.  
  
Taichi was skeptical. I don't know...maybe...  
  
And wine. Buy her lots of wine, it's the way to a girl's heart, the man added as a hasty afterthought. Go! It's rude to keep a lady waiting!  
  
Thanks for everything! said Taichi, departing the room. As he left, the strange benefactor suddenly went...static. It was vaguely reminiscent of the times when Hikari had gone to the darkened world. Then, he reformed into a more familiar being...Gennai.  
  
My goodness, that was close! he said, wiping sweat from his forehead. I always knew that boy would need my advice on love someday, and after waiting fifteen years, all my preparation has come in handy. Did you like the part about the wine... Gennai faded out, all the while speaking to some invisible person beside him.  


  
***  


Taichi scanned the restaurant in a futile attempt to locate his table. Meeting with no success, he flagged down a nearby waiter. Excuse me, sir, have you seen a lady in a periwinkle dress? The man silently pointed over to Taichi's table, where Sora was deliberately picking at a bowl of rice, looking a little teary. Thank you, sir, Taichi bowed. Before the waiter left, he remembered the stranger's last words. _Wine...have to get some wine._ Do you think you could send some wine over to her? Say it's from me, and could you also tell her this? Here he whispered some words, or a rough idea of a monologue, into the waiter's ear.  
  
It may be awhile, sir, is that all right?  
  
Yes, thank you. With that, Taichi headed over and sat down by Sora. Sorry I took so long.  
  
He wasn't prepared for the look on her face when she lifted it to him. It was a mixture of sadness and the smile that he had grown to love. It's all right, I don't think the food's cold yet. Taichi noticed that she was avoiding the subject they had been discussing before his quick departure, and wondered if she sensed his discomfort on the topic.  
  
Sora...about...you know... he began.  
  
she interrupted him. I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, I don't want to force it. Let's just enjoy our meal.  
  
You and I both know that we aren't going to be able to enjoy our meal,' as you so blithely put it, until we get this topic out of the way. No, don't say anything, I'm going to tell you the story. He glanced around nervously, wondering where the waiter was with his wine. Not seeing the man, he launched into his story. When we were about fifteen, you were dating Yamato. Right? She nodded. Well, I kind of...missed your company. I suppose I was a little melodramatic about it all, but I really did. I guess I subconsciously drifted away from all of you then, and then there was university. I went somewhere different from all of you, and I was happy. I was able to forget about everything bad that had happened, and was able to concentrate on my studies of politics and my soccer games. Then, you began to try to contact me, and I found that I didn't want to face any of you anymore, or any of the memories and nostalgia. After that...well, I just figured you'd be better off without me. So...what's wrong? Sora looked stricken and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried, without success, to keep them from spilling over.  
  
What's wrong? What's _wrong_? It's all my fault, that's what's wrong! If I had only known what pain my relationship with Yamato caused you...I didn't totally neglect you, did I?   
  
Taichi suddenly realized what he had done. He had, without meaning to, made Sora feel completely responsible for everything that he had caused. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting her mental vulnerability. No! That's not it...I mean, there was so much other stuff!  
  
Like what? Her tone was that of a crying person, although there was a bit of an edge to it. Name one thing.  
  
He knew that that had been the biggest thing. There was nothing else he could think of off the top of his head. Um...the whole thing between Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru was really stressful to me...  
  
Sora wasn't buying it. Oh, Taichi, if I had only known! I'm so sorry...I should go...  
  
No! Don't! Wait...Sora... She had already grabbed her shawl and purse, and was rummaging through it for some money.  
  
I can't stay here...knowing what I've caused...Goodbye, Taichi. She stood up to go, but her way was barred by the unassuming waiter.  
  
Excuse me, madame, he said. A young man asked me to send this to you, with his regards. The waiter presented her with a bottle of fine red wine, dark blue label dotted with stars. He hopes you enjoy this gift, as a cordial apology for anything stupid he's done so far tonight and ever, and indication of forgiveness for whatever you may think you have done to him. May you have many more years of wonderful friendship. With a bow, Taichi's would-be savior made his exit, leaving Sora staring from Taichi, to the bottle of wine, back to Taichi again. There was a pregnant pause, in which Taichi perspired more than he ever had before.  
  
Sora didn't know what to say. That's so... She sank into her chair. I don't know what to say...I'm speechless...  
  
He rose and, rather presumptuously, put his arm around her shoulders. Sora, I meant everything I told that man to say. I want us to be best friends again, just like we used to be. We were the terrible twosome, always running around, terrorizing the good people of Odaiba. We had always dreamed of being best friends forever, and no matter whose fault our group's breakup was, can't we at least try to put it back together?  
  
Sora was silent for a while, trying to take it all in. Finally, she smiled a genuine smile through her tears. Look at me, making a spectacle of myself in this fancy restaurant. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he wrapped his other arm around her.  
  
What say we get out of here? This is way more formal than we're meant to be, Taichi suggested. Sora nodded; he quickly checked the bill and put out a check for the waiter, with a generous tip included. Then they headed out to his car, with Taichi's arm still comfortably around her shoulders. Where do you want to go? he asked.  
  
I could go for some ice cream, could you?  
  
He grinned. You never change, do you? Let's go, I know this nice little place. We may get some stares for our clothes, but we've had worse, right? Sora chuckled, and hopped into the passenger seat beside him. The wine sat, forgotten, on the tabletop; it had served its reconciliatory purpose well.  
  


***  


  
Leaving the ice cream shop, Taichi and Sora were chattering like the old friends that they were. It was late, almost eleven o'clock, and Taichi had one more surprise in store for her. I have to show you something.  
  
Ne, Taichi-kun, what is it?  
  
You'll see it when we get there, he told her, and they talked amiably for the rest of the drive, which wasn't all that long. There' turned out to be the nearly deserted top of a well-kept parking garage on the edge of town. The floor was standard cement, but the barrier was topped with grass and flowers. How the builders had accomplished that was not for the two young friends to consider at the moment. Their attention was captivated by the inky black sky, dotted with tiny stars...and each other.  
  
It's _beautiful_, Sora breathed. How'd you ever find it?  
  
he responded proudly. That, and a really sold-out concert. But have a seat! He patted the hood of the car. Enjoy the view, there's nothing like it in all of Odaiba!  
  
Sora beamed at him, and planted herself on the roof of the car. He lay back beside her and began pointing out the limited number of constellations he knew. Look, there's Cassiopeia, and the Big Dipper...There's the Little Dipper, and there, he gestured more emphatically, There is my favorite.  
  
Why, which one is it? she asked, an expectant tone in her voice.  
  
It's Gemini, the twins, he said. It always reminded me of us, joined for eternity, but happy about it...that's always how I felt we would be.  
  
That's so sweet! Sora exclaimed softly, not wanting to disturb the calm, tranquil mood that had come over them. A moment's pause, and then... Her voice had lowered to a whisper.  
  
he murmured, leaning in closer.  
  
You have no idea...how I've missed hearing your voice...how I've missed seeing your face...how I've missed...you... All of a sudden, they had become so close that their lips almost met, and then, in one blissful moment, they did. It was a quick kiss, and both were so surprised by it that they pulled away after a second, both wanting more.   
  
Taichi said. I certainly wasn't expecting that!  
  
Neither was I, replied Sora, looking a little startled.  
  
Not that there was anything...wrong...with it, ne? His voice softened to a whisper again.  
  
Definitely not. Her volume lowered to match his.  
  
Taichi cupped Sora's chin in his hand and raised it slowly. One thing we don't have in common with Gemini-we're not twins.  
  
What does that mean?  
  
That I'm free to do this. Taichi planted his lips firmly on hers again. She immediately began to kiss him back. It soon deepened into something more than a kiss, somehow...a sign to their souls, maybe, that they were back together again. It was a full minute before they separated this time, and neither felt the need to speak. Taichi began planting butterfly kisses on her face and neck, and fate took it from there...  
  


***  


  
The first Chosen Children reunion was also the first Chosen Children wedding. The group flew in from various parts of the globe to witness the joining of the two they had always considered their matriarch and patriarch. Taichi was a nervous wreck, except when he was around Sora, who was beaming the entire weekend. All of the children, now adults, were happy to be together again after so many years. No apologies were made for the long separation, which had extended to mostly everyone on the team; they didn't need to be. All was instantly forgiven in the excitement of a reunion. It was hard to say who had changed the most over the years, but it didn't matter. Everyone fit together just as well as they had in the old days, and it was a great source of relief.  
  
When Sora floated down the aisle, resplendent in a white gown of her own design, there was not a dry eye in the house. Daisuke had insisted that he had known all along that they would be together in the end, but, looking at the Yagami couple standing together in front of the assembled crowd, it was hard to believe that anyone could ever have doubted the magnetism between them. Perhaps Mimi put it best while giving her maid of honor's speech at the reception.  
  
And now, this is the point where all of us, but especially Sora-chan and Taichi-kun, live happily ever after. That, and we party!  
  


**_The End  
  
_**

Final Notes: You're going to review now, right? Right? Okay, if you insist, I'll let you read my final notes first. First of all, let me say that I do not in any way endorse pre-marital sex...but Sora and Taichi were ending up married anyway so I wrote it in. That, and it was two in the morning when I finished this. Second, no, I do not expect osbeck content to catch on. It is my thing, feel free to use it if you want to. And third....uh....that's it. So again, please review, and I love you for reading this!  
  
~Mini


End file.
